


You thought it was a dream

by anoonzee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gay Finn, Incubi, M/M, because their MO is to seduce you while you're dreaming, bi-curious Poe, convenient motel is convenient, everybody bangs, for the multishippers, incubus, just in time for halloween?, might have a threesome in there to SORT OF balance things out, mild/sort of dubcon, recovering from break-up Rey, uptight Phasma, virgin rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoonzee/pseuds/anoonzee
Summary: Welcome to the First Order Motel, a quaint pit stop in the middle of nowhere, ready to receive the weary traveler 24-hours a day, seven days a week. The rooms are clean, the pool is okay, the laundromat works, and the proprietors are there to assist you with whatever you need.Don't wonder too much why you seem to gravitate over there after your car breaks down. Or if you crashed after avoiding the wildlife.





	1. Introduction: Welcome to the First Order Motel

"This seems okay," Rey Jackson said quietly as their cab entered the driveway leading up to the motel. "Look Rose, does that look like the Bates Motel to you?"

Rose Tico sniffed as she moved over Rey's lap to look at the dark gray building through Rey's side. "I'll reserve judgement until I see what the rooms are like," she muttered.

Next to Rose, Finn Storm snorted. "You really need to stop watching American Horror Story, Rosie," he drawled. "It's giving you weird ideas."

"Hey, it might happen!" Rose shot back as the cab stopped at the front doors of the hotel. As Rey and Finn opened their doors, Rose scooted to follow Finn out of the cab. "Someone has to be the careful one!"

Rey waited for the cab driver to pop open the trunk before going in and pulling out her bags. "Statistically, that's kind of rare, Rose," she said primly. The slender brunette turned to look at the motel; it looked pretty nondescript among the trees, but that could be the dark coloring of the long two-story building. The open-air halls were well-lit, and the dark gray railing looked sturdy to her. All in all, it looked like a random motel, though something about it seemed odd to her. Perhaps it was the metallic finish of the paint against the greenery. "This seems pretty nice."

" _I'll_ reserve judgement until we see the rooms," Finn says primly as he pulled out his and Rose's luggage before strutting into the building.

"Finn, we can all share a room," Rey said to her friend as she followed them to the reception area of the motel. "We don't know how much it's going to cost to fix the car's radiator."

Finn groaned at the reminder. The three friends were en route to the Great Lake for a long weekend when their car started sputtering and steaming under the hood. It was rather fortuitous that there was a repair shop in the nearby town; the tall blond guy who ran it suggested that they rest for the night at the Motel on the outskirts of town.

And now here they were.

The three of them walked up to the reception area, where a slender, red-haired man had just handed over a set of keys to a very tall blonde woman. Standing next to the blonde was a nearly equally tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a charcoal-gray suit, looking for all the world like the transaction was very boring.

"The elevator is just down the hall, Ms. Phasma," said the redhead in a crisp British accent. "Ben, if you could just take her bags and escort her to her room? Enjoy your stay!" He then turned to the trio approaching his desk. "Good afternoon--or rather, good evening! Welcome to the First Order Motel!"

Rose peered at the name tag pinned on the man's chest. "Hi there, uh, Hux! You wouldn't happen to have a room available for three people, would'cha?"

Mentally, Rose thought that this Hux guy was quite cute. Blue-green eyes, high cheekbones, and those pouty lips-- _FOCUS, TICO!_

Hux gave her a practiced smile before turning to the monitor on his left, typing something on the keyboard before turning back to Rose. "As it happens, we have an available room with two queen beds and a sofa bed. How long do you plan on staying here?"

"Just overnight," Rey answered before Rose did. "We'll take the room."

"All accommodations come with a free breakfast in the morning, free wifi, and free access to the swimming pool out in the back," Hux added, and then he shared the price for the room that made one of Finn's eyebrows rise to his hairline. "We also have a dinner buffet every night for a reasonable price!"

"Oh, don't be so surprised, Finn," Rose snickered. "Not every motel has a New York price tag!"

"Thank God," Rey sighed in relief.

The three friends were relieved when they completed their transaction with Hux and were led up to their room by Ben the porter, who had picked up Rose and Finn's luggage like they weighed nothing. On the way, Finn nearly tripped when a handsome, dark-haired man walked past them wearing a white robe and slippers.

"Focus, Mr. Storm!" Rey chided him, helping her friend close his mouth and turn his head away from the good-looking guy. "Get settled in first before eyeballing the hotties, hmmm?"

"Shut up!" Finn grumbled, looking away from his snickering friends as Ben led them to Room 210. The very tall man unlocked the door and turned on the lights. "Wow."

Finn and Ben stepped aside to let the two girls through and see for themselves. Rey and Rose echoed his "Wow" as Ben set the bags on the floor.

The room was wallpapered in a cream and gold pattern, the two queen-sized beds neatly made with three white pillows each and a cream-colored blanket. On the opposite side, facing a writing desk was the promised sofa bed. Finn turned to his left and spied another door, which led to a nicely furnished bathroom, complete with a shower/bathtub set and two sinks.

"This is--NEAT for a motel," Rose said in wonder as she hauled her bags further into the room.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call the front desk," Ben informed them in a very pleasant baritone and a smile, making all three friends blink.

"Thank you!" Rey responded in a slightly higher voice than usual. When Ben closed the door behind him, Finn gave Rey a knowing look. "What?!"

"I don't blame you for checking out that tall drink of water, Peanut," Finn drawled.

Rose let out a giggle as Rey snorted and blushed. "Frankly, if you're looking for a rebound guy after Kurt, that Ben guy would be a serious upgrade..."

"Shut up!" Rey squealed, grabbing the nearest pillow to punt at her friends.

\---

Brienne Phasma finished her toilette a few rooms away in Room 205. She eyed the queen-sized bed with trepidation; as far as she was concerned, motels weren't known for their cleanliness. Why did she leave her tiny Lysol spray back at home?!

She grabbed her cellphone and typed out a text to her sister. Madeline would just have to tough it up without her maid of honor during the wedding preps. Bloody hell, it wasn't her fault that the blasted rental car decided to conk out in the middle of nowhere. Fortunately for her, it was a short walk to the small town, where the locals led her to the town's one and only repair shop. The man who ran the establishment had informed her that he could find and fix the issue by tomorrow. He even recommended this motel to her as a good place to spend the night in while her car was being fixed, going so far as to give her a ride to the motel itself.

Brienne made a mental note to herself to find the establishment's name and give it all five stars on Yelp.

\---

Poe Dameron walked towards the pool, shedding the bathrobe he found in his room and hanging it up behind a chaise lounge. The dark-haired man then shuffled out of his slippers and walked towards the open-air showers at the other end of the pool. He nearly bumped shoulders with another man walking away from the showers--or rather, his shoulder nearly bumped the other man's arm. The guy was huge.

"Sorry," Poe said gruffly to the other, whom he recognized as the porter who helped him take his bags up to his room.

"S'okay," Ben replied.

Poe shrugged and kept walking. He'll try a few laps around the pool before returning back to his room and drowning his sorrows in that bottle of Jack Daniels he hid in his luggage.

_Damn you, Kaydel. And damn that deer I nearly hit._

It was a good thing the motel recommended that repair shop to him. He forgot the name of the place, but not the big guy running it. Matt-something or whatever...

\---

Hux was looking at the monitor when the tall man Poe bumped into walked into the reception area and went around it. The taller man positioned himself behind Hux and wrapped his large arms around the redhead, who grinned at the contact. His grin grew wider when a large hand went south to massage his privates. This pleasurable action did not distract Hux too much as he pulled up the images of five people for his partner to peruse.

They weren't afraid of getting caught. No one even questioned when the First Order Motel was first built, because they just created it yesterday.

"Two men and three women, all checked in our little love nest for the night," Hux murmured. "They all look scrumptious, don't you think so, Kylo?"

The taller man--Kylo, though his name-tag said "Ben"--rested his chin over Hux's shoulder as he surveyed their guests.

"Very delectable," Kylo purrs as his dark eyes glowed yellow. "This is going to be the best night we'll have in ages."

Hux nods, his blue-green eyes also taking on a yellow hue. "I can't believe we've been celibate this long. Our kind isn't known for having blue balls, but I think we've qualified after a century."

"Don't joke about that!" Kylo growls, nipping Hux's ear playfully before grinding his erection into Hux's ass. "When do we start? Who's going first? I'm ready, I can't wait..."

Hux smiled as he made his choice...


	2. Sex on the Beach (Reylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why now? When she thought she had healed, her dream reopened the wound...

She dreamed about the worst night of her life.

Why now? When she thought she had healed, her dream reopened the wound...

It started innocently enough; Rey followed her auditing team to Calrissian's Pub for a well-deserved round of drinks after a grueling week. Jyn and Jessika miraculously managed to find space at the bar, where the three of them ordered their usual drinks from Lando. While Rey listened to Jyn ranting about their manager and not-so-secret crush Cassian Andor, Jessika tapped her shoulder.

"Rey, isn't that your boyfriend Kurt?"

Rey turned around, seeing what Jessika had spotted by the billiards table: she immediately recognized Kurt's tall, lean form and reddish-gold hair. What she didn't recognize was the woman beside him, who was bent over the pool table to take a shot while his hand lovingly caressed her bottom.

She remembered the rush of emotions as she registered what she saw: pain, devastation...and white-hot rage.

The next thing she knew, she was tossing the contents of her beer mug onto her cheating boyfriend and his companion. She recognized the girl he'd been cheating on as Kaydel Connix from Human Resources.

"You fucking bastard!" Rey screamed at him. "I never want to see you ever again!"

Rey turned around to leave the Pub, but the scene changed. The people and the poorly-lit Pub scene gradually changed to a sunny day on the beach, the music and loud murmurs drowned out by the ocean waves. Rey saw rows of empty chairs separated by a red carpet in the middle. At the end of the red carpet were two people wearing white, facing each other while holding hands and smiling.

She only saw this in a picture when Jessika trolled Kurt's Facebook profile. Instead of never seeing him again, Rey was witnessing his marriage to Kaydel Connix on a beach in Australia.

"You didn't deserve him, sweetheart."

Rey gave a start, turning around to view the owner of that baritone voice. She seemed to have appeared in front of a large blue-and-white striped tent. Between this tent and herself were two men lounging on a couple of beach chairs. One of them was red-haired and pale, his milky complexion nearly blinding in the sunlight as he applied sunblock on his slender frame. Next to him was a larger man with thick, shoulder-length black hair and...good Heavens, his physique! Wide shoulders, pecs larger than dinner plates, and a set of abs she could wash her clothes on. The black Speedo he was wearing did nothing to hide what he was packing underneath it; it also served to emphasize his long, well-muscled legs.

Rey just blinked. These men seem so familiar...

"D-do I know you?" she asked them, looking from the red-head to the other.

The black-haired man just smiled at her. Though he wasn't conventionally handsome, he was very attractive. A wide sensual mouth, long nose, and arresting dark eyes framed in a pale face and long black hair.

"I'm Ben," said the black-haired man. "And this is my buddy, Armitage, but he prefers to be called Tage. And you're Rey, but you don't have to be surprised we know your name. This is YOUR dream, after all."

Tage grinned as though he found this hilarious and gave Rey a mock salute.

"Hi," said Rey. She should find this odd but...

"He's right, you know," Tage suddenly said. "You don't deserve Kurt. In fact, you practically dodged a bullet there."

Ben nods in agreement. "He's an immature little shit. Shouldn't have married Connix so quickly. It's been--what?--ten weeks into their marriage and now they can't stand each other."

"She nearly ran him over with a Range Rover recently," Tage said knowingly. "She was sorry she missed."

Rey snorted loudly in amusement, not bothering to ask them how they knew. SHE only knew after Jessika shared the link to the news. Her snorting turned into choking when Ben suddenly spread his legs. Man, that Speedo is REALLY too small for him. She's starting to feel very warm...

Ben leaned forward, looking up at her with a different kind of smile. A smile that made Rey both nervous and titillated.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered. Tilting his head back towards the tent, he continued: "We've got cold drinks inside and a spare chair for you while we watch those idiots make a BIG mistake."

Rey turned back to the beach wedding by the ocean. She didn't feel anything when Kurt kissed Kaydel passionately at the end of the nuptials. He'll be nearly run over with a Range Rover in a few months.

"But I'm not dressed for the be--OH!"

Rey looked down. She wasn't wearing her usual business suit anymore. Now she's wearing her favorite white bikini and a pair of strappy sandals on her feet.

Then she looked back at the two men. For a split second, their demeanor changed just like her outfit: she could have sworn that their eyes turned yellow--but that could be sunlight, she thought. And then they were back to smiles and being generally amused at the beginning of Kurt and Kaydel's mistake of a marriage.

Ben smiled and stood up, gesturing for her to go on ahead. As Rey passed him, she didn't see him wink at Tage before following her into the tent.

Inside the tent, Rey was taken aback. Somehow, there was a fully stocked bar on the right, similar to the one she saw at Calrissian's Pub. On the left was a large round bed with red silk sheets and black trim. White rose petals were scattered on the top. A quick scan of the area did not reveal the third chair that Ben promised her earlier.

"Damn," Ben murmured. Rey turned around and nearly took a step back; he was standing very close behind her. And he's so TALL and WIDE. "I could have sworn we stowed the other chair in here."

He shrugged and walked behind the bar and started to pull out some glasses. "Might as well make some drinks while we're here." He looks at Rey speculatively. "Lemme guess: Planter's Punch?"

Rey perked up. "That's my favorite drink!" she said brightly. "How did you know?"

Ben smiles at her as he brings out 2 types of dark rum, light rum, orange juice, pineapple juice, grenadine and simple syrup for the drink. "A lucky guess," he says lightly.

Rey decides to stick around to watch him make the drink, putting each measured ingredient into an ice-filled pilsen glass before sticking a shaker on the top to mix everything together. He completes the drink by adding a splash of 151 Rum on top, a straw and a slice of orange on the lip before pushing the glass towards her.

Rey takes the glass and a tentative sip from the straw. "This is amazing!" she gushes at him.

"This is nothing!" Ben chortles. "I can make this drink with one hand behind my back!"

The wedding outside was forgotten as Rey stayed inside to watch Ben mix different cocktails behind the bar. He even proved himself by mixing a cherry martini for each of them with literally one hand behind his back.

"This is the best cocktail yet, Ben," Rey slurred as she fished out a cherry from the martini glass. She grins at her bartender as she pops the cherry into her mouth before pulling the stem out.

"You're welcome," says Ben, staring at her mouth. "I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue."

Rey looks at him with interest. "Really? What purpose does that serve?"

Ben holds her stare as he pulls out a cherry from his martini glass. "It proves how--talented I am with my tongue," he drawls before putting the cherry--fruit and stem--into his wide, sinful mouth.

Feeling flushed with the insinuation behind those words, Rey could only stare as Ben move the cherry stem around in this mouth. He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, where the stem is tied into a knot.

"That is so cool," Rey murmurs. She looks at him and wonders if he can show her what else he can do with his tongue.

As though he read her mind, Ben spits out the stem to the side and leans forward to kiss her. And as she reacted to his move by opening her mouth in astonishment, she felt his tongue slide in. And damn, he really does have a talented tongue. Cherry-flavored, too.

She was so lost in the kiss that she let out a squeal of surprise when she felt silk sheets on her back. When...HOW did she get there?

It took another second before she realized that she could feel the silk sheets on her bare ass. How did he peel the bikini off her so quickly?

"It's a dream, sweetheart," Ben purred in her ear. Rey shivered when he gently sucked on her earlobe. "You're gorgeous..."

Rey let out an "Oh!" when Ben lowered himself carefully on top of her, right between her legs. The skin-on-skin contact was incredible, in particular the hot length of his cock on her stomach. That hot, THICK cock. How was THAT going to fit inside her?

He starts to leave kisses on her neck, leaving a hot trail down her collarbones up until he reaches her breasts, where he stops to kiss and suckle each nipple. Rey lets out a squeal when he playfully nips her left breast; he chuckles at her reaction.

"You are a treat, Rey," he murmurs as he continues kissing a path down her stomach. He spreads her legs wide open as he reaches her mound. "I'll fuck you so hard, you'll forget he was ever in your life."

And then he licks her between her folds.

Rey bucked her hips in response, but Ben had wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping them spread open as he starts licking her in earnest. His tongue was wide and long enough that he--oh, good heavens!

"Delicious," he murmurs. Rey looks down to see him lick his lips appreciatively before diving back down to tease and suck her clit.

Rey slammed her head back on the bed, stimulated out of her mind. "Nnnggghhhh!"

"His tongue IS very talented," drawled another voice. Rey gasped as she spotted Tage standing behind Ben. He looks at the two of them, smirking. "Wait'll he puts his dick into your tasty little quim. You'll be seeing stars."

The redhead walks to the bar. He takes a seat on one of the bar stools and starts palming himself through his shorts. Rey was about to say something when Ben suddenly stopped. She mewled at the loss of contact from his tongue, a mewl cut short when Ben straightened up.

Oh my, he was marvelous to look at. Ben looked hungrily at her, licking the wetness from his lips as he raised her hips. She felt the blunt tip of his cock between her wet folds, coating himself with her fluids.

"Do it, Ren," Tage whispered harshly; Rey must have misheard him. "Give it to her!"

And Ben was pushing his way inside of her, and like Tage had promised, Rey saw stars. Her cry of pleasure was swallowed by Ben's lips as he kissed her deeply while slooooowly entering her. The stretch was unbelievable...

He starts thrusting into her, slowly at first before gradually speeding it up. The tent was filled with the sounds of their combined moans and the slap of skin on skin, his hips between her thighs.

"So good...feel so good..." Ben groaned. He pulled away from the kiss to nip and suck on the side of her neck. "It's been so long...too long! Oh yeah..."

Rey managed to open her eyes. She spotted Hux still staring at them. His pale skin was flushed; he had taken off his boxes and was jacking off to them having sex. She didn't know how to feel about it...then she stopped trying to think about it when Ben placed a hand between their bodies and flicked her clit.

And then she screamed. Her walls clamped down on Ben's cock as a wave of sensation flooded through her. With a final thrust, Ben yelled as he ejaculated inside of her, filling her womb with his spend. Rey felt some of it trickle out and onto the globes of her ass.

Ben hummed as he rolled his hips a bit more, grinning as it produced a really loud SQUELCH before slowly pulling out of her. When Rey attempted to close her legs, he stopped her by putting his large hands against her knees, keeping her spread wide open. He smirked when he saw his cum slowly drip out of her cunt.

"Don't waste it, love," Tage purred from the side. He walked up to the bed and knelt next to them, collecting Ben's spend with his slender fingers and pushing it back into her sensitive channel. Rey gave a start and tried to sit up, but...she couldn't. She couldn't move. She looked frantically between the two men, who were looking at the place where Tage's finger is buried inside her. Ben looked at her, and Rey let out a gasp...

Ben's eyes became yellow.

\---

Rey woke up with a start into a dimly lit room.

It took her a moment to remember that she was lying in a bed at the First Order Motel with her friends, Rose and Finn. She lifted her blanket and saw that she was still wearing her gray-and-white pajamas.

"That was a damned weird sex dream," Rey muttered to herself. She threw the blanket over herself and made to turn to her side to get back to sleep when she felt an ache between her legs.

"The fuck?" Rey thought to herself as she adjusted her position. This time, she didn't feel the ache. "Huh...the dream sex was THAT good," she muttered to herself before slowly drifting off back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's description is inspired from Cody Fern. And considering who I paired him with... *wink*
> 
> [Planter's Punch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCtgBO7KESI)
> 
> [Cherry lover's Manhattan Cocktail](https://wearychef.com/recipe/cherry-lovers-manhattan-cocktail-recipe/)
> 
> You'll also notice that there's going to be a theme with the chapter titles, as shown here. Guess which pairing I'm attaching to each title. :)
> 
> Slow Comfortable Screw  
> Wet Fantasy  
> Red Headed Slut  
> Tie Me to the Bedpost


	3. Wet Fantasy (Roux or Rose/Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange that she knows this is a dream...

Rose opens her eyes and finds herself lying on her back, surrounded by water.

She blinks rapidly, confused at the object she sees hanging above her.

"That's a chandelier," she says slowly. And it's an impressive one, too, set in the middle of a mosaic of mirrors on the ceiling.

She adjusts her position to view her surroundings. She seems to have woken up in a large circular pool. An indoor swimming pool, if the butter-yellow walls enclosing the space were any indication. Light fixtures spaced evenly apart gave a soft yellow glow across the room, showing Rose a row of cushioned chaise lounge chairs spaced evenly apart against the wall. She looks down at herself; sometimes, she dreams about walking the streets naked. If this is a dream, she's relieved that her subconscious had kept her dressed appropriately for swimming, though she wondered when she'd ever considered wearing a bright blue one-piece swimsuit with strategically placed cut-outs at the sides.

Strange that she knows that this is a dream...

"You're here!"

Rose let out a shriek as a pair of strong, wiry arms encircled her waist, pulling her to a warm chest. Holy shit, wasn't she the only person swimming in this pool? _She didn't even hear a splash!_

"What the...?!"

"Oh darling," coos a familiar, British voice. Rose let out a squeal when she feels soft, warm kisses down her neck. "Couldn't wait for your husband before trying the indoor swimming pool, eh?"

_Husband?_

Rose looks up. In the reflection of the mirrors, she sees flaming red hair and pale skinned shoulders. She was about to ask him something when she feels warm hands wander under the cut-outs of her swimsuit. One hand went up to cup her breast and the other hand ventured down to cup her mound.

She loses her train of thought when he starts playing with her nipple and her lower lips.

"Oh!" she gasps, leaning her head back on his shoulder. The pain-pleasure sensation from having her nipple pinched immediately went south, making her clench.

"Forgot my name already, sweetheart?" the redhead chuckles. He raises his head to look at their shared reflection in the mirror, smirking at Rose's "O" face. "It's Tage, Mrs. Hux."

"Tage..." Rose whispers. She remembers him--the motel manager! She starts to gasp and whimper when he inserts a long digit into her cunt. "Oo-oooh..."

"Mmmm, I love making you sing," Tage murmurs into her ear as he pumps his finger in and out of her warmth. He starts purring when he feels her vaginal walls contract around his finger. The hand at her breast moves away; she feels him untying the knot holding her swimsuit up at the back of her neck. "You're overdressed for our first night as man and wife, love."

Rose whimpers when he gently pulls away from her cunt to help her remove her swimsuit. She lets out another squeal when Tage yanks the swimsuit off her in one tug and laughs when he sends it flying over her head to the far side of the pool. Reflexively, she tries to cover her breasts and sex with her hands, but Tage stops her.

"Why are you covering yourself, love?" he asks.

Rose starts to splutter; she could feel her face burning. "I-I-I'm not...uh..."

Suddenly, she's spun around to face her "husband"; Rose looks up and sees a tender expression on his face before he leans in to nuzzle her nose.

"You're not comfortable in your own skin, even though I find you positively irresistible?" he asks softly.

To punctuate his point, he gathers her close to him. Rose lets out a gasp when she feels a hot and rigid protrusion against her naked thigh. He chuckles at her reaction.

"My sweet little spitfire," he croons, kissing a path down her cheek to her neck as he holds her close. "No one ever seems to see you other than as the smart one. Everyone always overlooks your charms, but your sister Paige isn't the only beauty in the family." He looks into her eyes, blue-green into dark brown. "Those idiots who never returned your affections have missed out on a gem. My gain, apparently; you're all mine, my beautiful Rose."

And then he kisses her.

Rose's experience with kissing was limited to a few chaste pecks on the cheek with a few blind dates and some clumsy practice kisses with Finn in high school before he realized that he prefers men.

Tage's kisses are hot. It was like he was trying to suck her soul out from her mouth. She wouldn't be surprised if the water will boil around them.

She wraps her arms around him; he pulls her closer to him.

"Mmm...I can't wait to taste all of you," he growls. He nods to something behind her. "Hang on to the rail, love."

Rose looks behind her to the pool rail. At his guidance, Rose clings to the rails and watches, wide-eyed, as Hux gently raises her hips and spreads her legs. He starts licking his lips as he hooks her legs over his shoulders, effectively exposing her most intimate part to him.

"Hang on tight."

It was the only warning she got before he buries his tongue in her cunt.

"WHAT THE FUUUU---OOOOOOH!"

What Tage was doing was straight out of a scene she read from an E-rated fanfic. Now she knows why so many of her favorite smut writers use cunnilingus in their fics because DAMN.

She holds on to the railing for dear life, the water lapping at her body as Tage licks and suckles her clit, his hands holding her steady as he continues devouring her while the heat builds up. Soon, her screams ring around the room as she comes while Tage laps up the fluid she squirts into his mouth and he continues to hold her shaking hips steady in his hands.

She nearly let go of the rails, but before she sinks down into the water, Tage catches her in his arms, soothing her with kisses on her face and words of encouragement.

"Seeing you fall apart was sexy as hell," he murmurs into her ear as he carries her to the side of the pool with the built-in steps. He sits on the second step and shifts her until she's partially kneeling over his legs, facing him. "Now it's time for the fun stuff!"

He then lifts her up--damn, he's stronger than he looks, considering he's a skinny fellow--and then starts to ease her slowly onto his cock.

The stretch and burn...Rose throws her head back in ecstasy as Tage murmurs endearments and praises into her ear. He stops moving her when he has his tip inside to lick one of her nipples before putting it into his mouth.

"Lovely girl," he murmurs. "Delicious girl. I will enjoy putting a baby in you over and over again, mmmmm..."

"Whu-? Oh!" Rose cries out as he gently bites her nipple before he gives attention to her other breast, laving circles around her areola before gently biting her flesh and continuing to ease her onto his cock.

"That's it love...oh you feel so good, your cunt was made for me, so good..."

Rose lets out a whimper as she feels a popping sensation and a bit of pain. As though in apology, Tage stops moving her while he peppers her face and lips with soft kisses.

"I'm good," she says after a moment. "I'm good."

And that's when he captures her mouth with his before she finally bottoms out, making the two of them groan in pleasure. Tage smiles at her before he starts thrusting, pistoning his cock into her warmth as he holds her against him to hold her in place.

Once again, Rose's cries fill the room as the water around them agitates from Tage's movements. He's relentless, moving one hand to put between their bodies in order to flick at her clit.

"Come for me, darling," he whispers before pressing her nub. That was all it took for Rose to come screaming. And Tage thrusts up into her a few times before shouting while he spills his seed into her womb.

She goes limp in his arms. She decides that this is a good place to be after that vigorous round of lovemaking.

**SPLASH.**

Rose jerks up in surprise. She raises her head, looks around, and screams. There's another man in the pool with them! This one was massive in comparison to her husband: tall and muscular, with a long face framed with a mop of black hair. He approaches them, smiling wickedly as his dark eyes take on an eerie yellow hue.

"That's smart, keeping her seated on your dick. That should make sure that nothing goes to waste," says the dark-haired stranger.

"Wh-what?" Rose stutters, turning to look at Tage. Her jaw drops as she sees yellow eyes instead of blue-green.

Tage smiles at the man behind her. "I'm sure yours have already taken root, Kylo," he drawls. To her, his smiles turn tender before kissing her playfully on the nose. "I will see you soon, love..."

\---

Rose wakes up with a start and a yelp. She sits up abruptly, putting a hand over her heart.

"Jeez, I really do need to stop watching American Horror Story," she mutters to herself as she pulls the covers off herself to get up and use the bathroom. She winces when she feels an ache down there, but thinks nothing of it when the pain subsides by the time she reaches the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for completing this in the month of February, lol. As I've explained in my other fic, I got a case of anxiety and stress while looking for work. Now I'm going to try to update whatever fics I have before I start my job this week.
> 
> I also think we need more Roux-centered fics, don't you? :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that hit me after reading a few vampire and werewolf ship fics. "What if Kylo and/or Hux is an incubus?" I asked myself. I may not have looked properly in the tags, because I eventually thought to myself, "Let's see if I can write one!"
> 
> Presently, I'm mapping out the sexytimes for the pairings you see in the tags. My initial plan was to post all the chapters in one go so that you dear Reader can have the option to jump to the pairing/ship you want to read. ~~I'm still hoping for that plan to succeed.~~ ETA: So much for THAT plan.
> 
> I am aware that not all of these pairings are to everyone's tastes. Please note the tags and refrain from harsh criticism of pairings and trolling.


End file.
